versefandomcom-20200223-history
'Verse - Eternity - Encyclopaea Ole'yos
Eternity Universe is a universe in which Zephyr83's fantastical creatures and mythologies come from. This multiverse interweaves between other 'Verse's universes through the use of the Rip-Gate System. Encylopaea Ole'ios (Ole'yos) Volume One: Astronomy * Section One: The Heavenly Body * Section Two: The Solar System: Ole'yos * Section Three: The Planetary Bodies Volume Two: Science * Section One: Planetary Sciences * Section Two: Physics ** Chapter One: The Physics of the Planetary Energy Field ** Chapter Two: The Physics of the God-gates * Section Three: Planes (Dimensional Planes/Realities) ** Chapter One: The Aether Plane * Section Four: Sanctuary World Volume Three: Geography * Section One: Geography of Ole'ios' Planetary Bodies ** Chapter One: Plate Tectonics on Sanctuary Worlds *** Uly'en Plate *** Sus'ya Plate *** Auren'ya Plate *** Dy'ati Plate *** Bur'yi Plate *** Tok'ye Plate *** It'chi Plate *** Rez'ya Plate * Section Two: (Gibberish) Volume Four: Nature * Section One: Life * Section Two: Flora ** Chapter One: Bushes & Shrubs ** Chapter Two: Edible Plants *** Cultivated Plants *** Edible Aquatic Plants *** Fruits & Berries **** Fireberries **** Haziberries (Hazi Crops) *** Grains & Grasses *** Miscellany Edible Plants *** Spices & Flavorings *** Tubers *** Vegetables ** Chapter Three: Flowers *** Aquatic Flowers *** Eu'phoree (Euphoria) *** (Honey'd Cups) *** (Paradise) ** Chapter Four: Grasses *** Alpine Grasses *** Desert Grasse *** Temperate Grasses **** Moonblades (Silvered Blades) *** Tropical / Sub-tropical Grasses *** Tundra Grasses *** Wetland Grasses **** "Oryzas" (Rice) ** Chapter Five: Magical Plants ** Chapter Six: Miscellany Plants ** Chapter Seven: Mosses & Fungi ** Chapter Eight: Succulent Plants ** Chapter Nine: Trees *** Alien Trees (Xeno-biological in origin) *** Alpine Trees (Coniferous Trees) **** Aceae (Cypress-like Trees) **** Laryx (Larch-like Trees) **** Picea (Black Spruce-like Trees) *** Aquatic Trees **** Ahti Trees (In common tongue, it is called The World Trees) *** Temperate Trees (Decdicous Trees) **** Razorleaf Tree *** Tropic Trees ** Chapter Ten: Vines & Creepers *** Creepers *** Vines **** Long Limbed Woes ** Chapter Eleven: Aquatic Plants *** Above-water Grasses *** Algaes *** Below-water Grasses *** Below-water Weeds ** Chapter Twelve: Weeds *** Gypsyweed (an invasive grass-like plant that is able to grow virtually anywhere there is a soil) * Section Three: Fauna * Section Four: Sentient Species ** Chapter One: Sentient Species' Spheres (An explanation of their "spheres") ** Chapter Two: Energic Sphere *** Ill'ury'ans (Common: Illuryans) ** Chapter Three: Arboreal Sphere ** Chapter Four: Amphibious Sphere *** Akoi'lli (Common species' description: mammalian bipeds that are adapted to both aquatic and above-water environment) ** Chapter Five: Aquatic Sphere *** Idry'i (Common species' description: merfolk-like aquatic-mammalian) ** Chapter Six: Avian Sphere *** Av'ee (Common species' description: Avian-mammalian winged-bipeds) ** Chapter Seven: Insectoid Sphere ** Chapter Eight: Magma Sphere ** Chapter Nine: Subterrestrial ** Chapter Ten: Terrestrial *** Aefel'i (Common: Halflings) *** Bovi'aans (Common species' description: Bovine-mammalian Bipeds) *** (Brownies) *** Cali'aan (Common species' description: Feline-mammalian Bipeds) *** Dwarv'i (Common: Dwarves) *** Elv'i (Common: Elven Beings) *** Elyfes (Common: Elf Beings) *** (Giants) *** Gnom'i (Common: Gnomes) *** (Gremlins) *** (Hobgoblins) *** Humes **** Homo Asio (Ancestor of Elv'i) **** Homo Devas (Divine Humans/Devas) **** Homo Sapiens (Humes/Humans) *** (Imps) *** Kan'ad'i *** (Kobolds) *** (Nilbogs) *** (Redcaps) *** Taa'uri (Common species' description: Bison-mammalian Bipeds (a variant of Bovi'aans)) *** Theeb'i (Common species' description: Salamander-mammalian Bipeds) *** Zerd'i (Common species' description: Fennec-mammalian Bipeds) ** Chapter Eleven: Meta-material Terrestrial *** Metallic Terrestrials *** Crystallic Terrestrials * Section Five: Chemical Properties * Section Six: Mineral Properties ** Metals ** Minerals *** Crysine *** Eternium *** Infinium Volume Five: Magic * Section One: The magic of Ole'yos ** Chapter One: The External-based Magic ** Chapter Two: The Internal-based Magic ** Chapter Three: Rune Crystal Magic * Section Two: Elemental Magic ** Chapter One: Elements ** Chapter Two: Air ** Chapter Three: Earth ** Chapter Four: Fire ** Chapter Five: Water ** Chapter Six: Darkness (Absence of Light) ** Chapter Seven: Light (Absence of Darkness) * Section Three: Telekinetic Magic * Section Four: Spatial Magic * Section Five: Dimensional Magic * Section Six: Temporal Magic Volume Six: Alchemy * Section One: Principles of Alchemy * Section Two: Alchemy of Arca * Section Three: Alchemical Ingredients ** Chapter One: Base Ingredients ** Chapter Two: Renewable Ingredients *** Azured Ash ** Chapter Three: Non-renewable Ingredients * Section Four: Alchemical Tools Volume Seven: Medicine * Section One: Anatomy ** Chapter One: The Anatomy ** Chapter Two: The Anatomy of Sentient Species of Ole'yos ** Chapter Three: The Anatomy of Fauna Species of Ole'yos Volume Eight: History * Section One: The Universal Epochs (Eternium Universe (also one point of view)) * Section Two: The Natural Epochs of Ole'yos * Section Three: The Epochs of Fauna Species of Ole'yos * Section Four: The Epochs of Sentient Species of Ole'yos * Section Five: The Epochs of Civilizations on Ole'yos ** Chapter One: The History of the Civilizations on Ole'yos ** Chapter Two: The History of Civilizations of Ill'ury'ans ** Chapter Three: The History of Akoi'lli Civilization ** Chapter Four: The History of Civilizations of the Cali'aan ** Chapter Five: The History of Civilizations of the Elv'i ** Chapter Six: The History of Civilizations of the Humes * Volume Nine: Language * Section One: The Language of Ole'yos * Section Two: The Language of the Lightbringers * Section Three: The Language of the Ill'ury'ans * Section Four: The Language of the Akoi'lli Species * Section Five: The Language of the Elv'i Species * Section Six: The Language of the Common Tongue (Humes/Humans) * Section Six: The Language of the Theeb'i * Section Seven: The Language of the Taa'uri * Section Eight: The Language of the Bov'i * Section Nine: The Language of the Zerd'i Volume Ten: Mythology * Section One: Mythology of Eternity Universe * Section Two: Universal Creation Mythos * Section Three: Gods and Goddesses * Section Four: Race-specific Creation Mythos Volume Eleven: Beliefs Volume Twelve: Religions Volume Thirteen: Cultures Volume Fourteen: Artefacts & Relics Volume Fifteen: People of Importance * Humes ** Endia ** Joy'au ** Mallory * Clockworks ** Revelee St. Claire * Volume Sixteen: Groups, Establishments and Businesses Volume Seventeen: Songs Volume Eighteen: Books, Stories & Tomes Volume Nineteen: Food & Drinks Volume Twenty: Crafts, Objects & Trade * Trade ** Goods ** Services * Objects * Crafts Volume Twenty-one: Standards and Units Volume Twenty-two: Titles & Positions